Profession future par Alexis Breut
by PandaFive
Summary: Alexis a onze ans, il fait ses devoirs et réfléchit ( oui, je sais, ce résumé est bateau et brouillon, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même). Allons-y !


Alex avait onze ans aujourd'hui : nous étions le lundi 23 octobre 1999, il était en vacance et il s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait que « Lucie, Amour et Rock and Roll » et « Hélène et les garçons » à la télé et franchement il était maintenant trop grand pour ça ! Il était du coup avachi sur le canapé du salon à rêvasser à ses futurs cadeaux, quand sa mère l'appela depuis la cuisine.

« Alex ? Ne viens pas dans la cuisine ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout de suite, maintenant ?

- Je m'ennuie maman !

- Tu as fait tes devoirs de vacances ? La rentrée va arriver très vite, tu vas voir !

- Mais m'an, c'est mon anniversaire, je vais pas faire mes devoirs le jour de mon anniv' !

- Bien sur que si, hop, hop, hop, tu y vas ! Et plus vite que ça jeune homme !

- Grmbl ...

- Pardon j'ai pas bien entendu ?

- Oui maman, je vais tout de suite faire mes devoirs de vacances j'avais justement tellement hâte de les faire !

- Fils, si tu en rajoute encore, je te préviens : plus de télé pendant une semaine.

- Ok, j'y vais. »

Alexis monta les escaliers en courant, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'y engouffra.

« Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, Alex !

- Ouais ouais. Dit-il»

Et il claqua la porte.

Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et regarda le jardin - mouillé - il avait plu toute la nuit, ht oui, Bretagne oblige. Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau, attrapa son cartable qui traînait par terre et en sortit son cahier de texte. Sa « chère » prof de français, Mme Normand, leur avait demandé une rédaction sur « ce qu'ils voudraient faire lorsqu'ils seraient en âge de penser à autre chose qu'aux jeux vidéos ou aux dessins animés » pour reprendre ses mots.

Il sortit donc une feuille de son classeur et son stylo plume de sa trousse. Alexis chercha un nom pour sa rédaction, un nom accrocheur et qui donnerai envie à sa prof de lui mettre une bonne note. Et soudain, illumination, il suffisait de faire comme les grands écrivains de psychologie dont sa mère raffolait.

Et il écrivit, à 5 carreaux de la marge : « Profession future par Alexis Breut ». C'était peut-être un peu pompeux, mais au moins Mme Normand saurait déjà que cette rédac'-là, allait envoyer du pâté.

Et il se lança. Alexis, contrairement aux gens de sa classe, n'avait qu'une idée très floue de ce qu'il voulait faire étant plus grand.

Il voudrait être prof de français ou d'histoire, mais le mauvais côté de cette idée c'était que les élèves manquaient de respect envers leurs profs. Même lui, il était arrivé de s'en moquer. Mais il se voyait très mal expliquer ça en rédaction à sa prof, surtout quelle penserait qu'il faisait juste du zèle. Donc, il allait marquer qu'il voulait être écrivain, mais que si ses livres ne marchaient pas il n'aurait aucune ressource, donc c'était à exclure.

Il voudrait être humoriste, mais il pensait qu'il s'énervait trop vite, donc on exclut ça aussi.

Il ne savait plus quoi marquer sur sa rédaction, il réfléchit simplement à des métiers et écrivit les pour et les contre.

Pour la symbolique il écrit quand même qu'il voulais être prof, mais d'histoire, pas de français, il ne voulait pas faire le fayot.

Quand sa mère l'appela à midi et demie pour son repas d'anniversaire, il apposa le point final de sa rédaction.

Le jour de la rentrée,il remit sa rédaction à sa prof. Le lendemain toutes les copies étaient corrigées.

Elle les leur rendit leurs rédactions en passant dans les rangs et en les distribuant de la pire à la meilleure. Surprise ! Il n'en restait plus que cinq et Alexis n'avait pas la sienne. Mme Normand s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa copie en lui disant :

« C'est très bien Alexis. Ça mérite un 19/20. J'ai pris grand plaisir à la lire.

- Merci madame, dit-il en attrapant la copie. »

§§§

14 ans, 8 mois et 16 jours plus tard (08/07/14)

Alexis rangeait des papiers et Plectrum rageait à cause d'un sujet ou d'un autre, mais il rageait en silence, et ça c'était bien.

Entre deux factures d'i et 10 ans, il retrouva sa rédaction (NDA : Dites moi pas que vous vous y attendiez pas.). Il la relut, la fit lire à David, à Jeremy, à Charlotte, à Antoine, à Daniel (XD j'ai réussi à caser ma blague trop nulle), à Mathieu, à Fred, à Seb, et tous lui firent le même commentaire :

« Analyse la chanson de Black M, Mme Pavoshko, tu ne regretteras pas de ne pas être devenu prof. »

Le 04 août 2014 sortait l'analyse de Mme Pavoshko, il dédia un peu cette analyse à Mme Normand, un peu à son année de 6°, un peu à sa mère, un peu à sa Bretagne natale, un peu à la pluie, un peu à ses onze ans, un peu à YouTube, et beaucoup à tout les gens qui l'ont aidés à arriver jusqu'ici.

Et même s'il ne l'a pas dit, il l'a pensé très fort.


End file.
